femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scylla (Hugo)
Scylla is a vain and vile witch who is the greatest enemy of the troll Hugo and his family and friends. She has terrible magic powers and various minions, notably Don Croco, and usually lives in either her lair near the Troll Forest or in her various castles, including one in the Jungle Island. Scylla is beautiful but extremely cruel and power-hungry, and especially obsessed with magically preserving her youthful looks forever. This often involves kidnapping Hugo's wife Hugolina and usually also their kids and then trying to stop him. In later games, her goals often involve gaining ultimate evil powers and/or a vengeance on Hugo for foiling her plots and humiliating her often by destroying him or even all the trolls. And so, again and again, it is up to Hugo and sometimes his family members to defeat the witch's magic and minions, and give to her what she deserves. Other names * Sculla '''(alternative international) * '''Afskylia (Danish original version) * Cadı Sila (Turkey) * Griselda '''(גריזלדה') (Israel) * '''Hexana' (Germany) * Maldiva (Portugal) * Maldícia (Brazil) * Mordana (Croatia) Appearances ITE video games * As antagonist: Hugo på nye Eventyr, Hugo 2, Hugo 3, Hugo (GameBoy), Hugo 4, Hugo 5, Hugo 2 (GameBoy), Winter Games, Hugo 6, Hugo Gold, Hugo (PSX), Hugo Saves Christmas, The Magic Journey, The Magic Oak, Hugo 2 1/2 (GameBoy), Hugo Platin, Hugo 2 (PlayStation), Hugo XL, Jungle Island, Scylla's Revenge, The Bewitched Rollercoaster, ''Jungle Island 2, The Secrets of the Forest, The Quest for the Sunstones, Black Diamond Fever, Heroes of the Savannah, Hugo Titan, The Forces of Nature, Black Diamond Fever (GBC), Hugo Krypton, The Evil Mirror, The Evil Mirror (GBA), Hugo in Space, Hugo in the Snow, Black Diamond Fever 1-3, Cannon Cruise, The Evil Mirror (2D), Penguin Battle * As an optional player character: ''Smakkaball, Bukkazoom! Other video games Game Factory, Hugo Evil Miror 2 & 3, Adventure With English, New Year's Eve, Adventure With English 2, Hugo Retro Mania, Hugo Troll Race, Troll Wars, Hugo World, Flower Flush, Hugo Slot, ''Hugo Troll Race 2, Hugo Slot 2, Hugo Goal'' File:Scylla 6 - Hugo.png| Classic games WG_story_3.png| Winter Games File:Scylla 7 - Hugo.png| Hugo in Space File:Scylla 8 - Hugo.png| Smakkaball File:Scylla 9 - Hugo.png| Cannon Cruise File:Scylla 10 - Hugo.png| Penguin Battle File:Scylla 11 - Hugo.png| Troll Wars File:Scylla 12 - Hugo.png| Hugo Troll Race 2 Scylla 13 - Hugo.png| Hugo Goal Scylla_1.gif Scylla_2.gif Scylla_3.gif Scylla 6.gif Scylla 4.gif Scylla 5.gif Scylla 7.gif Scylla 8.gif ZVljGJ.gif Live-action * Julia Haacke in live-action roles in Die Hugo Show * Maya Bahir in a live action role in the Israeli stage show Hugo in the Magic Kingdom screenshot_13179.png|Maya Bahir as "Griselda" in "Hugo in the Magic Kingdom" musical from Israel screenshot_13180.png screenshot_13181.png screenshot_13182.png screenshot_13183.png screenshot_13184.png Other appearances * The TV shows around the world * Israeli comic book, Turkish story book Cadı Sila'ya Karşı, Danish labirynth books (including Hugo i de afskyelige labyrinter, Hugo i de fantastiske labyrinter, and Farefulde labyrinter med Hugo), some other books * Various mini comics and illustrations in magazines such as Polish Świat Przygód z Hugo ''and ''Baw Się i Koloruj z Hugo * Comic creator programs, some of the assorted merchandise (including music CD Hugo & The Witch) Other versions Various non-canonical depictions in magazines and other media: File:Scylla 16 - Hugo.png| Aviator File:Egyptian Scylla.jpg| Egyptian File:Egyptian queen Scylla.png| Egyptian (queen) File:Femme fatale Scylla.jpg| Femme fatale (wig) File:Femme Fatale Scylla 2.png| Femme fatale (no wig) File:Mask Scylla.png| Horned mask File:Karateka Scylla.png| Japanese (karateka) File:Japanese Scylla.png| Japanese (witch) File:Maiden Scylla.png| Maiden File:Roman Scylla.png| Roman File:Space Scylla.png| Space File:Teacher Scylla.png| Teacher File:Cowgirl Scylla.jpg| Wild West (bandit) File:Indian Scylla.png| Wild West (Indian) Category:1990s Category:Barefoot Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Nail Polish Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Witch Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Humiliated